Erin Alpachi
Atty. Erin Alpachi (b. February 10, 20XX), is the protagonist of the book series 1 School Year of Hell. She is the daughter of the founder of the ALPACHI™; Jay Alpachi and a lawyer; Aya Alpachi (neé Makaroka). Appearance She had short jet black hair that stops until her chin. In Hell Generations, she had hair until her back, but had to cut it down for easier movement while doing her job. She also had dark brown eyes, but as the series progressed, her eyes started to appear other colors due to trauma; for instance, her eyes became blue whenever light was until 5 meters away from her. Moreover, her eye color is officiated to be silver. She wears her maroon scarf fairly often and is almost never seen without it—until Janette Harris stole it. Personality She is described as monotonic and non-emotional, although she shows displays of naïveté whenever she sees fit. She is also described to be exceptionally smart, landing a place of #2 in the Advanced Students Class, after Snowfall Frost. She is also shown to be breaking what the fandom would call the fourth wall. She can be blunt at times, and very sarcastic. She is said to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, due to what had happened in her childhood. Background Erin Alpachi is the daughter of the late Aya Alpachi and Jay Alpachi, the CEO and founder of ALPACHI™. She was only 3 when her mother died of leptospirosis; and thus traumatized her. She used to look up to her older brother, Josh Alpachi, until she had entered highschool, where she had started to despise him. Synopsis tba Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat: She is a very skilled fighter, having been thought to fight at a very young age. Her fighting style is taekwondo, baring a brown belt. * Cooking: In the series, it is shown that she can cook well. Her specialty is roast lamb. * Handling gunfire: In Hell Generations, she is shown skillfully use a loaded gun with precision. Relationships Jay Alpachi Jay and Erin have a good relationship; they are rarely shown together but it is shown that Jay shows great care for her. Jay had noticed that Erin's hair was getting longer, and he wanted her to be safe so he suggested she trimmed her hair, which she ended up cutting it altogether. Aya Alpachi Not much is known about their relationship, but Erin had a great sense of respect and trust when Aya was alive. Josh Alpachi The siblings have a strained relationship; Josh had kept teasing and beating her up when she was little. After she went into highschool, she gathered all of her courage and made Josh go to a different school and go to that school's dormitory. Giselle Fox Erin and Giselle are longtime best friends; as Giselle had been Erin's first friend in the fifth grade. Because of their interactions, the author herself had said, "Erin/Giselle is semi canon; if one of them had been the opposite gender, they would have been a great couple." Bridget Perrin Erin and Bridget have a good friendship. Bridget cared for her when Erin found out Aaron was cheating on her, and she was protective of her because Erin did self harm. Ashia Samson Ashia gives advice to Erin; whether just about life and confidence, to advice with her relationship with Aaron Ross. Though Ashia has trouble putting up with Erin due to her overprotectiveness, she does as much as she can to help. Ashia and Erin are best friends. Snowfall Frost Though Erin is second to Snowfall in extracurricular and academic prowess, they are friends and the former is glad to find someone smarter than her. Aaron Ross At the third grade, Erin fell in love with Aaron. She thinks that Aaron is cold, though she knows he is actually just shy. She cuts off ties with him due to him cheating on her with Chana Ulman. Quotes (To Josh) "Damn you." (To Aya) "Are you sure I am not a mistake?" (To Janette) "Oh yeah, so you are going to take away freedom, hm? Try me—and I will promise to scoop your eyes out." "This world wasn't born with mercy." "Be grateful you have your life for others have fought to keep their own." Trivia * Erin placed third in the first popularity poll and second in the second poll. * Her last name "Alpachi" originated from the word "Alpaca". * Erin knows how to speak English, Japanese, and German. * The most popular ship with Erin is Erin/Giselle or ErinElle.